Lady In The Rain Heartless Roses
by xoxPinkAngelxox
Summary: The story is about a Lady, she makes it rain sitting and waiting. when she is sad she would pull the petals of the red roses and who ever picks them up it would turn black and go in the dust..she will be coming. DO NOT PICK UP THE ROSES, DONT LOOK AT HER.
1. Chapter 1

Lady in the Rain- Heartless Roses

Its Just The Beginning 

In a world fall of happiness and joy there lives a girl. She was full of it, everything you could think of but as always in life something happens. Something that you could never imagine, it just rebounded back at her and as she knew it she sits waiting. She was extremely beautiful, blonde hair like the sunshine and eyes like the sea with crystals reflecting of them. She was tall for her age, she could have anything she wanted. She had a great personality and body. People saw her in the rain sitting on a bench closing her eyes, cold, wet and confused. Wherever she sits she has a flower in her hand looking at it and counting the leaves and she pulls them off. Tears do fall then she's alone. People say to each other "the reason she is like this is because she lost someone," also "she has a medical problem no one can help her." I wanted to find out more.

In 1983 on an April Tuesday morning at 9:30 am, I Melissa was getting my breakfast at a shop called Corner Lane where I would normally go. I got some pastry food, with jam in the middle with peach on top melted. It was warm and I slowly ate it trying not to burn my mouth, I looked outside the foggy glassed window it started to rain terribly. As I tried to look closer I thought I saw something but I could not see because the window was too hard to look through. I pined my face to the window, but still no luck. I then open the creaky wooden exit door that looked like it could break any minute. I then saw her, the lady in the rain counting the flowers she had. She was on the opposite of the road to me, she slowly tilted her head and looked at me as I walked slowly towards her. Cars swept past me, I took my eyes off her. The cars stopped coming past but as I looked to where she had been sitting she was gone, just the petals left on the floor. I quickly tiptoed making sure there were not more cars and stood there where she had been. I picked up a red petal that was on the damp floor, as I picked it up it went black and went in to just dust that the wind blew away. I was confused and not sure what had just happened, so I walked away. As I did the rain that was coming down from the fluffy, white clouds soon disappeared from the atmosphere. Everything dried around me. I thought to myself does anyone see what is happening, I feel like I am the only one. I kept the thought and walked to my house. As I got there I gently placed the key in the door but before I turned it I looked behind me. I felt like something or someone is following me. Then I looked back and opened my door and shut it. My heart was beating so fast but I did not know why, I was not scared. I leaned against the door glancing around the rooms that I could see.

I walked in my front room, the clock was missing from the wall leaving a mark on the wall where it was placed. I tried searching for it but I could not find it. I looked under the sofa. I could see something. I reached my hand out but I could not reach it. As I was doing that my front room opened wide with a big loud noise like someone just ran out of it. At that time I was sure that I was being followed. I ran to the door and shut it again and walked back staring at it taking little steps back. Suddenly I tripped on something and fell down, it was my clock. I picked it up there was finger marks on it but then they faded away. I dropped it on the floor. As I looked closer, the clock then started to go fast the arrows on it then stopped on 12:00 o'clock. I then decided to get rid of my clocks, watches and alarm clocks I had in the house and placed them all in a black bag and put them in the bin.


	2. Chapter 2

Portal To Hell

As it was getting dark I was getting sleepy and then got ready for bed as hours past I dreamt of happiness of a girl then it took me to a black tunnel where candles laid floating on top of the marble floor that shined I walked down a dark stairway touching the walls that I held on to, as I got down there were lots of mirrors around every wall and a big candle in the middle where there was water surrounding the candle like a river. I walked in the room soon all the mirrors had that lady with the flower in her hand there was eighteen figures of this lady because of the mirrors they were all staring at me and then she looks at me with her head still tilted and then she runs at me and holds me with cold hands of hers I begin to scream but then something then went off very loud my eyes suddenly opened it was my alarm. I shouted out I put you in the bin, I took it and smashed it in on the wall.

I got out of the bed and then went in to the front room I sat down on my sofa and then looked out of the window it started to rain once again then I shouted "what do you want," then it began to thunder a image then sent in my mine it was a image of under the sofa. Then I remembered that I saw something under there I then turned around the sofa was in front of my eyes I quickly moved it with out thinking about it. I stepped back I was scared I slowly glazed up the wall. There is something under this wall paper. I ripped it of the wall as I did there was a black cold air slowly breezed agents my cheek there was a black massive hole that fielded my hole sided wall. It was like a big cave, a portal to hell.

I took one footstep down the big marble stairs there candles were hovering in cold corpse air. Took in as much air as I needed to hold it in, but because of the surrounding it was hard to not breathe in to much of the air, it would make me sick whenever I would breathe it in my natural lungs. It was like tobacco that would soon make my lungs black and tight and hard to breathe inside, like I was slowly killing me. The black tunnel was a size of a bus on top of another. As I put my warm, living foot on the stairs there was a chill go right up my spin. I then took my other foot on the other step and began walking down. The candles that was hovering, reflection on the marble walls and floor. I could see my dark shadow on the walls like that had a mind of its own, like I was two people. One a guiding light from heaven, where the angels look down to help me and the other a dark light pulling me to hell and the devils taking my soul and leaving my body to rot. There the rats eat upon as I watch. The stairs that I walked down would see like forever to get to the bottom, there they would be waiting for me to take me to the dark side.

The only light would be from the candles. As I past a candle, the candle would turn off behind me. One after the other as I past them. The stair way would get smaller and smaller until it would reach my waist, my waist bones would scrape against the walls. I would move them in a sauterne way just so it would not hurt and bleed. I look at the floor while I am holding the cold dammed wall, my head suddenly went in a cob web I tried to get it of with my hands but I would not completely get off. It was like string tied up in a pattern where a cat would play with it and turn it in a corpse hair, which has been under the ground and not brushed for years.

As all the cob web was gone from my face I got to where I started walking down the marble stairs once again. The walls seemed to get smaller and smaller even more, every step I take the smaller it gets agents my bones. I looked though the tunnel I could see light, I just needed to take five more steps and then I will be at hell where they took me, like they controlled my mind, soul, body and the things I see. It was painful, the walls were squashing my body like it has been ran over by a car, that was doing sixty miles per hour. But just standing being squeezed to death in one spot was not making a difference. The pain was unbelievable I had to take one more step or my other option was to stand here and slowly go away, with my last breath out of my lungs. I was not going to let the devil take control no more…

I took a deep cold, cursed breath of the air that would give me energy to move. I moved my foot that felt like it was dead, like the blood was not moving it was staying in one spot and it was going too exploded. I felt cold and cold blooded. I could hear my bones scratching and scraping when I reached to the one step. Now just four more painful steps. I could not even look behind me the wall was almost touching my face, I could feel the coldness get to me more because the walls. I could not hardly breath, I felt like my lungs tightening. I quickly decided I run down the stairs and much as I could, I wanted to get out. I don't know how I am going to make my way out, I thought to myself. As I got at the bottom, my waist bones were stinging. I breathed all the air that my lungs could take, I looked at my skin it was white I felt dead. No matter how much air I would breath in it would not change the colour. The devil has taken me he has control, I was not longer Melissa. My name as been erased, I am nameless. I touched my waist bones it was like ice, so cold. I lifted my hand and steered at it. Blood dripped from my finger tips, like rain boring with red blood. The coldness from the rain just coloured red. Like God was bleeding.


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven And Hell Are One

I looked around the room I was appearing to be in at the time. The room was exactly the same as the dream I had, with the mirrors felled with spider webs and dust covering them. I could hardly tell they were mirrors. There was no reflection. There was a big candle in the middle that seemed to touch the ceiling, I would feel the hot temperature rush up my body. My blood on my waist that was slowly dying up and felt like a rock, Just looking at the flame was making my eyes seem to melt. Like I was looking at the sun and got to close, but there was water around the candle that cooled it down. Like heaven and hell is going ageist each other or becoming one. I walked closer to the candle and the river, the heat overcome by body like my feet was falling in to quick sand. I stood there draining in all the hot energy, I looked in the water my head slowly bobbing on top but I did not see my reflection like I was not alive. It was very deep seemed to go on for days. I put my hand in the water and felt the ice though my veins. I was so thistly I had not drank for a long time so I gently brought my hand towards my face and quickly drank the water like I have not drank for days. Soon my mouth felt so cold and iced up I could not speak, no one was on my side I believed in God but now I believe in the devil. I took in all the pain. God is not on my side anymore, he never was.

I was scared. My mouth seemed to get tighter like my mouth was stuck in a machine, slowly getting pulled in. I then quickly touched my face it was like glue, I tried to open my mouth using my nails to scrap my mouth open. I then looked in the water, again no reflection I could not see my mouth what it looks like. I looked closer into the water, I thought I saw something. I looked so close that my nose would nearly touch the water. Suddenly a face appeared but it was not my reflection it was the girl that would pull the petals of flowers that sits in the rain. She looked straight at me, I walked back still looked at the reflection of her face. Her head gently came out of the iced water dripping with water. Her black hair just like the spider webs on the mirrors, her eyes brown like Autumn wood, her skin as white as the clouds. I slowly glazed down towards her feet they were hovering upon the water, she was still looking at me. Then she took one footstep on the marble floor and then walked to me. I tried to shout but I could not. As she was completely on the floor standing she then picked up a flower of the floor and then tried to give it to me but I would not accept. I could tell that she was appearing to be slightly anger but I still nodded my head. Then she stopped walking and dropped the red flower on the floor, I watch it slowly falling like slow motion twisting and turning as it falls like that would be the last flower that she would ever have. As it was on the floor her eyes suddenly went black and the marble floor that she was standing on soon cracked like an earthquake. Her eyes soon felled with blood dripping down her checks, then she walked faster towards me every footstep she took the floor was cracking. I was stepping back the same pace as she was, my back then touched the wall I could not walk anymore then she stopped and looked at me with those big black eyes and tilted her head to the right and smiled. The smile was not a smile in my eyes, this smile was the opposite, the evil then came out. She knew I can't get away from her, so I had to fight it no matter what the pain. As she smiled with the blood in them, I slowly felt my body slip in the wall I just stood there I could not move just blink my eyes. I could hardly hear the wall was covering my ears just echoes, I could not do anything. I could not speak, hear, and move she has control like the devil but she is.


	4. Chapter 4

Don't Look Back

I closed my eyes. I felt a cold air on my face like someone was breathing. I dare not to open my eyes but I something in me made me, I then opened them. There she was the nightmare I was dreading she was there in my face breathing the dammed cold heartless air, then she touched my cheek at that time I felt her in me like she has become half of my body. I felt the energy, the strongest energy and power I have ever felt. My vans become black, my skin became white my hair black and my eyes black like hell. The walls that were holding me released my body and my mouth that was closed up soon opened. I then walked away from the wall. For some reason I felt good inside but I felt very angry, I like the feeling of the anger and the evilness I had but I loved it. I then smiled and skipped my way to the candle and steered at it I then lifted my white hand and touched to flame of the candle and laughed but I could not feel the pain and my skin was not melting. This was my new home now and I was happy. I then skipped around the dammed room I was in, there was another room at the end of the dammed room I skipped there and steered though the doorway it looked like a bedroom I skipped in happily and looked around the bed it red and black with cob webs on the covers on the bed and dust on it. There was another mirror I went up to it and looked at it there was a reflection but I could not see it, it was too dusty. So I decided to wipe my clean white hand across the mirror there was a reflection of the lady in the rain, my reflection. I and she are one, two spirits in one body. There was a wardrobe right near the bed I opened it I looked closer inside it there was a black long dress I got it out, as I did lots of dust came out like it has been there for years I got my clothes of that I had on and put the black dress on like someone told me and I had no control. As it was on me I felt powerful, like no one could hurt me. Then I looked in the mirror again she was wearing the dress but she would just stand there when I move my reflection of her would not just steer at me and I do to her. I don't know if it was night time or still the morning so then I skipped near the stairway where I came down and looked at the small painful gape where I came down. You could see my red fresh blood on the walls dripping down on to the marble floor. I steered at it then I lifted my white hand that was not red fresh or fall of blood just bone and then touched it I could not feel anything then suddenly it went black, the red fresh blood on the wall went black like the dead. I quickly pulled my hand back and glanced across the stairway once again and then touched each side of the wall and then lifted my leg and put it on the stair and then put both of my legs on the one step I was on. The walls that was on my waists again was digging in my skin but it did not hurt but I wanted the walls away from my face and body so I held the walls with my hands and then closed my eyes and thought to myself and imagined that the walls were not so close then a power felt my head my dead heart that was still beating beated faster but there was no blood to pump out of my heart there is no air to breath in, there is no smells I can breath I can only hear. I felt the energy pass though my hand and out of my finger tips I opened my eyes, the walls that was on my waists soon was away from me I was not touching the walls anymore just touching the air of bodies dead. I then walked up the stairway slowly looking like I was dragging my body. I could see light at the end. The stairway did not seem that long to get up as it was to get down.


	5. Chapter 5

Love Letter From The Heart

As I was at the top I felt the freedom and the fresh air touch my skin I smiled and walked out of the portal to hell and I then walked to the door as I was about to open it, it opened automatically. Red roses were out side my front door I picked them up there was a letter I picked it up and it said…

**Melissa my angel, my life, Here are some roses to represent my love for you and my heart. Please look after them as you would do to me. I am with you I feel your pain, I feel your happiness we are one. Don't forget me I will come home soon my love. Steve **

A tear fell down my cold heartless check but just one. I wanted to cry but no matter how hard I try the fresh water from inside would not come out. I felt alone and hurt. Then I walked outside with the roses in one hand and the letter in my other. I stopped walking and the pain that I could ever have field my heart but that would be the only pain I would feel I sat down on a bench with the roses in my hand thinking to myself. Would he still love me if he saw me like the way I am, would he hold me and take the pain away that I carry I pall the petals of the rose saying to myself does he love me or does he not. Then water felt the atmosphere and started to rain from the clouds, I looked up in the sky and closed my eyes I could feel the rain and it made me feel free inside. These drops of rain that feel the sky are my tears, are my feelings what I feel inside. I lift myself up from the bench and stand there in the rain I look at the rose, "No" I shouted. A memory came to my head the words from the letter came to me, **Please look after them **but I was not the rose was dying in my hand like I was darning it. The letter was no long than a letter just memory that was no longer then just wet paper. I dropped the letter and the roses on the floor and walked away. The rain then disappeared but I was to sad, people would walk past me push me like I was no one. I heard them say "the reason she is like this is because she lost someone," also "she has a medical problem no one can help her." I know they can see me I had a reflection but who could they see me or her?

I pushed people, shoved and pulled them. I treated them the same way they do to me. I no I was always different but I did not know how much, the question in my mind was they did she choose me out of all the people out there, why me? It was like a broken record over and over again, my brain was just muscle but now its dust. Burned inside like fire leaving the remands, I believe what I want to, I trust no one. I listen to the voices that talk to me, my other side. As I walk away I stop and look back as people push my coldness bones that they hit against I look at the rose that was floor then a man with brown hair and brown eyes walked up to it and picked up the red rose. The rose then disappeared in his hand and the wind blow it away, the man looked similar I tried to look closer at his face. Slowly he tilted his head up and looked at me, it was him I shouted "Steve" I quickly put my hand over my mouth. He looked at me for about five minutes that seemed forever, it felt like he know who I was but then he walked away slowly and took the dust with him from the rose. It started to rain again my tears fell, my tears fell upon people, my hurt that I feel drip on people dripped on him.

I saw in slowly walk away in the shadows, in the mist. I ran up to him and screamed out his name he looked back at me, I grabbed his hand and wiped his hand, scrapping the skin and flesh to make it bleed. He pulled his hand back "what are you doing, what's wrong with you!" he looked puzzled, confused and lost, his tone of voice changed in to a deeper tone than normal. I looked in his eyes and realised that she, the devil was in me. The hurt started again he don't know it's me, how can he not I thought to myself. I did not cry just blood came out of the black eyes I had these are the deeper tears I hold, like a knife is inside me digging deeper and deeper. He gently walked back "why are you bleeding," he would say walking back steering at my face. I would not say anything, the tears said it all. "Talk to me please, I feel like I know you have I seen you before." I looked on the floor, he is not running away I am bleeding out of my dark hell eyes and he seem not to care, I then opened my mouth as I did cold corpse air floated on to the living. "No… I have ever seen you before. Never," but I knew I did his was my world, my future. I had nothing anymore, I have lost everything and everyone. The ones I love the ones I hate, the ones I will spend the rest of my life. Gone, my family all just a memory. "I feel like I have before are you sore?" he then got closer to me and took my hand "wow, you have the coldest hand ever, what have you been doing" he quickly let go with shock "you feel dead." I looked at him and smiled "I am" I walked away with the cold blood falling. I could feel him, his energy standing there not moving. I could feel his heart beat with mine, and then it went as I walked with pride. I knew he was mine, he always was. I knew in my black heart he will always be my last love even if I was not his.


	6. Chapter 6

All alone- the memories bleed inside

I walked to the hills, the hills that see the world and see what everyone is doing. I sit on the grass lying against the trees, closing my eyes. I could not breath the natural air that surrounds me in. I opened my eyes the moon was out, it was the only light that everyone could see. Well everyone that was awake. Thought to myself "wonder if he is thinking of me… no" I left that thought I knew he had better things to do. I look at the stars steering at them counting all the stars suddenly a shooting star went past all the little ones, but I just smiled. I closed my eyes once more and fell fast asleep. I had a dream, the dream I would always have but this one was different. It felt real I was in the dream and someone else was to. It was him, he was in it. This was not my dream, this was his dream. He got killed in my eyes, she killed him. Why? I do not know but I gave up after him leaving me like he did not knowing who I was. Well I will soon show him….

When I woke up the sun was about to rise, I did not know what the time was but all I no was my guess. How the sun would rise and disappear in the landscape.


End file.
